Secret of a Sharptooth's Excess/Transcript
(Theme Song) (Couch Gag: Spider-Man web shoots at Cliff Mars in the eyes causing him to say "My eyes!!!".) Act 1 (Chomper is sleeping, it's 8:00 AM in the morning. The alarm clock goes off, causing Chomper to wake up and hit the clock) Chomper: Gasps It's my Star-Day! Littlefoot: Hey there, Chomper! Chomper: Good morning, Littlefoot! Littlefoot: Today's a big day for you! (Littlefoot and Chomper went downstairs.) Rocky: Good morning, guys. Peter Parker: Happy birthday, Chompy-Dude! Ducky: Party Hooter Happy Star-Day! Wild Arms: Loofah: Mutt: Spike: Ruby: Hello. (kisses Chomper on the cheek) Chomper: (blushes) Golly, hehehehe. I will never wash this cheek. Guido: Ali: Shorty, stop hogging the cupcakes. Shorty: Mmm... But... they're... so... mmm... delicious. Wild Arms: Nod: Guido: Uh... do ya know? Getting presents for your birthday? Peter Parker: Garfield: Chomper: Spike: Nod: Shorty: (Jester Portar walks into Rocky's building) Jester Portar: Hey, guys. Ruby: Oh, who are you? Jester: I'm a Jester Portar. Ummm.... and I actually came here for Rocky... Garfield: D'oh! Rocky: Sighs When can you get a hold of yourself? Guido: Jester: Are you sure they are friendly? Rocky: They're friendly, Jester. And I found them a few months ago. Jester: Hyp: Mutt: Ali: Wild Arms: Hey, Jester! I want you to meet my children: Doofah, Loofah, and Foobie. Jester: You have kids? Doofah: Wild Arms adopted us. Wild Arms: A few weeks ago. Foobie: Squeaks Peter Parker: Anywho, gotta go. Cera: What are you going, Peter? Peter Parker: A walk. I'll be back for Chomper's gift. (walks outside) Jester: Who is that guy? Shorty: That's Peter Parker. Nod: Chomper: (At Gramercy Park... ) Grandpa Longneck: Well, happy Star-Day, Chomper. How can I get ya? Chomper: A SUPER GAME BUDDY DELUXE! Grandma Longneck: Ummm... Sorry, Chomper. That's too expensive. How about your favorite candy? Chomper: Yes! Mr. Threehorn: What the heck is going on here? Tria: Topsy, It's just Chomper, he's celebrating his Star-Day. Mr. Threehorn: Tricia: Cooing Tria: Oh, I have to feed her. (gives Tricia the treestars) So, what are you going to do, Topsy? Mr. Threehorn: Chomper: Grandma Longneck: (show a hat on her back) Here, Chomper, a hat that has your favorite cartoon character! Chomper: Wow! A hat for my Star-Day? I think this is the best birthday ever! What a day! (bumps into Doc's front left leg) Doc, the Lone Dinosaur: How's it doin'? Chomper: Good. It's my Star-day! Doc: Well, happy Star-Day, kid. God bless your soul. Chomper: Doc: Chomper: Doc: Chomper: Doc: Chomper: Thanks, Doc! Doc: (At the World Trade Center Observatory...) Chomper: Hey, Austin! Hey, Ed! Austin: Eh, what's up, lil' foot? Ed: Can't you see we're trying to have some alone time up here?! Chomper: Austin: Ed: Austin: Chomper: Well, it's my Star-Day, and I would like to TBA. Austin: Ed: Austin: Chomper: Ed: Austin: Jessie: Chomper: Austin: (On the streets...) Chomper: Goodness, Ruby said a cupcake on my birthday, and I got it. Man, I mentioned it to Doc, and I get a hat. (sees Melanie) Hmm, I wonder. Hey, Melanie! TBA. Melanie: (At Times Square...) Chomper: Jester: Chomper: Jester: Pterano: Etta: Chomper: It's my Star-Day. Uh... can I have that ball? Pterano: Well, if you promise to be a good boy! Etta: (Littlefoot sees Chomper and pulls him away, using his tail) Littlefoot: Chomper! Laughs Sorry, guys, I think Chomper might've gotten carried away here. Pterano: Etta: Jester: Littlefoot: Jester: Pterano: Welp, gotta fly. (flies away) Etta: Happy Star-Day, Chomper! (flies away) Jester: Well, I've gotta go. I'm late for my coffee break. See you later! Littlefoot: What are you doing, Chomper? Are you demanding gifts? Chomper: What?! No I'm not! TBA. Littlefoot: Well, You better not be. (Littlefoot stares at Chomper with an angry look) Chomper: Sorry. I don't know what's up with me. Littlefoot: It's OK, as long as Wild Arms sees this, I'm--- (Littlefoot and Chomper looks at Ducky and Wild Arms, TBA) Ducky: But Wild Arms--- Wild Arms: I spill Sharptooth on my tail one time, Ducky. ONE TIME! Chomper: Eh. Thanks for snapping me out. I better give everything back to everybody. Bron: Littlefoot, time to come home. Littlefoot: Well, I gotta go. My father and my grandparents are waiting. See ya. Chomper: See ya later! (he secretly puts on the hat) Who has a present for Chompy? Growls (At Central Park, Peter Parker walks as Raindrops Keeps Falling On My Head plays) (He sees kids playing with their smartphones) (Peter gets a chili dog for Chomper) Peter Parker: Thanks. Hot dog Guy: Your welcome. (TBA) (TBA) Curt Connors: Great work here, Peter. Keep it going. (Peter Parker TBA) (The Next Morning) (Littlefoot is having a a bad sleep story, then wakes up) Littlefoot: Wow. What a bad sleep story. I wound believe I had the wei- (stops to see stuff) Chomper. Where did you get all of this stuff? (Littlefoot looks at Chomper, who has grown a bit) Chomper: What's the matter? (looks at himself) Huh? Littlefoot: Gasps Oh, no. (Commercial Break) Act 2 Chomper: (panicky) WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME, LITTLEFOOT??? (Littlefoot looks through books with Loofah, Doofah, and Foobie) Littlefoot: I don't know. You know, Loofah? Loofah: Nope. I don't remember. Foobie? Foobie: No Doofah: What happened to your friend? (Sees Chomper) He's about the size as me! (Chomper looks at his arms, his legs, and his fingers and then grabs a TBA) Littlefoot: CHOMPER! What did you do after I just seen you? Chomper: I went to... talk to... (sees book) Can I have that book? You're not using it. Right? Littlefoot: Loofah: Doofah: Chomper: Littlefoot: Chomper, you are not so grabby, are you? Chomper: Voice My arms and my legs aren't this long. Gasps What's happening to me? Loofah: Welp, I'm going to see some of your friends. Tell me if you solved it. (At the streets...) Wild Arms: Ducky: Jester: Wild Arms: Jester: Ducky: Wild Arms: Ducky: Wild Arms: Hey, Littlefoot! What'ca doin'? Littlefoot: Oh, nothing. Just a walk. Ducky: Wild Arms: Littlefoot: Wild Arms: OK. Well, see ya. (Sees Littlefoot drags Chomper with ropes striped to his body by the arm to Curt Connors' Laboratory) Chomper: LITTLEFOOT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, THIS IS UNNECESSARY!!! Wild Arms: I'm gonna put mud in your eyes. (to Ducky and Jester) Now where were we? Ducky: Uhh, weren't we talking about sharpteeth, Wild Arms? Jester: He meant TBA (At Curt Connors' Labortory) Dr. Connors: What is seems to be the problem, Littlefoot? Littlefoot: It's Chomper. He used to be small that size. And he's taking things that aren't his! Dr. Connors: Uhhh... I know what's the problem is... he's a sharptooth. Littlefoot: Dr. Connors: Well I-- (hears the phone ring) Oh. Could you hold that thought? (picks up the phone) Dr. Connors here. (At the streets...) Peter Parker: Hi, how are you? Dr. Connors (on phone): Quite a gift you left me, Parker. It's some T-rex that takes your stuff like the '60s. Peter Parker (off the phone): Give me a Coke. Loofah: Oh, sure. (Gives him a Coke) Peter Parker: (Drinks Coke) Thanks. That's great. Dr. Connors: (on phone) Parker? He grows every time he takes a object. You didn't give Chomper gifts, did ya? Peter Parker: No, no, no. 'Course not. Bye. Dr. Connors: (puts the phone down) Unfortunately, there's nothing I can do, try to see a vet. Littlefoot: Thanks, Connors. Let's go, Chomper. (People Get Up and Drive Your Funky Soul (Remix) by James Brown plays) (Peter, Ruby, Ali, Loofah, Guido and Shorty are walking in the streets) Ruby: Those shots of Spider-Man are awesome. Guido: (shuffling pictures of Spider-Man with a iPhone) TBA Al'''i: '''Shorty: Peter Parker: Loofah: Shorty: Peter Parker: (At East Village...) Old One: (examining Chomper) TBA. Littlefoot: Old One: Littlefoot: Old One: Liitlefoot: Old One: Littlefoot: Thanks, Old One. C'mon, Chomper. (At the Daliy Bugle, Ruby sits down at Jameson's desk to eat her tree star while J. Jonah Jameson and Robbie Robertson stairs at her while Guido shrugs and back on the streets, Peter, Ruby, Ali, Loofah, Guido and Shorty struts and dances and the song fades) (At Columbus Park...) Mr. Thicknose: (examining Chomper) He is starting to get bigger. I'm so sure he is mature. Littlefoot: Mature? So Chomper's growing up? I know why he keeps on grabbing things. Mr. Thicknose: A sharptooth's heart is so pure. A diet to make growth speed. Then the bigger size ONLY make their hunger rise. If Chomper collects, more growth can happen any longer. He's going to be a monster. Littlefoot: You mean, more things Chomper get, the bigger he gets? How do we stop him before he's out of control? Mr. Thicknose: I'm afraid there's only one way to stop him.... Spider-Man! You must prevent him from greed. (When Littlefoot and Thicknose turn around, Chomper was gone.) Littlefoot: Nervously I'll get him. (Peter Parker is walking on the street when he saw Chomper, trying to take a Chocolate Ice Cream from those kids) NYC Kid: Boy, I love eating triple scoop chocolate ice crea--- Chomper: (subtitles) GIVE ME THAT! (steals ice cream) NYC Kid #2: HEY! Chomper: (subtitles) LOSERS! (Sticks his tongue out) (Peter Parker runs to the alley to put his 2004 Sam Raimi Spider-Man suit on.) Littlefoot: CHOMPER! (Spider-Man comes out of the alley) Littlefoot: Spider-Man! What happened? Spider-Man: He just stole ice cream! (Littlefoot grabs Chomper's ice cream with his tail take them back to the human kids) Chomper: (subtitles) HEY! Littlefoot: I've had enough of this nonsense! YOU'RE GROUNDED! GO TO YOUR ROOM! Spider-Man: C'mon, Littlefoot! You'll make him angrier! Chomper: (subtitles) CHOMPER NO GROUNDED! (Chomper roars and sees a car approaching and he flips the car with a surprise, sending it flying into another car, smashing them.) Littlefoot: Oh no. Spider-Man: Littlefoot, get the people to safety in Rex's, I'll get Chomper! (At the alley...) Hyp: Now who in the heck would steal our trash? And plus: who could steal our piles? Mutt: Especially when some trash piles have video games. Nod: And my CDs! Littlefoot: Hyp! Chomper's going wild and we need to web him. Hyp: Spidey, How are we going to stop him?! Spider-Man: I know! I gotta make a web net, when he's caught, we take his stuff, then he'll be back to normal. (Chomper stomps through) Littlefoot: Spidey, make a web net. (TBA) Spider-Man: Oh, come on, you stupid web! Petrie: Laughing Let Petrie think... you hanging upside down in your own web?! Spider-Man: Shut up and cut me lose. Ali (in distance): AAAAAGGHHH!!! Spider-Man: What's that? Littlefoot: Sounds like Ali. Petrie: Maybe she in trouble. Mutt: OH NO! A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS! SAVE HER!!!! SAAAVVVEEE HEERRR!!!! (Hyp slaps Mutt in the face) (Petrie cuts the web, setting Spider-Man free.) Spider-Man: Come on, we have some hero work to do! Petrie: Yeah! Littlefoot: C'mon, guys! (Hyp and Mutt grabs their toy guns, and goes to the corner of Park Ave S and E 26th St) Littlefoot: Ali! Where are you? Ali: I'm up here! (Littlefoot, Spider-Man, Petrie and Mutt sees Ali, on the roof of the Hotel Giraffe Building) Littlefoot: What are you doing?! Ali: I was helping the humans sing with these birds. And then, all of a sudden, a giant rampaging sharptooth stormed through! Spider-Man: That was Chomper! Ali: Chomper?! Why would Chomper steal a truck? He just pick it out of the street and fill it with a bunch of trash and stuff. Guido: (shocked) Holy smokes, we have to stop him! Petrie: Jester: What the heck is going on? Spider-Man: Jester: Shorty: Littlefoot: What should we do, Spider-Man? Spider-Man: Don't make him greedy - you won't like him when he's greedy. Shorty: Ruby: (in distance) AAAAAAAHHHH!!! Spider-Man: That scream is sounds like Ruby! Littlefoot: Come on, guys! (At the corner of 6th St. and W 34th St....) Littlefoot: Ruby, what's the matter? Ruby: I'm hiding from that sharptooth. What does it look like to be afraid!? Jester: (Littlefoot and his friends heard a evil laugh. It was Cliff Mars.) Gang: Cliff Mars??? Littlefoot: What have you done with Chomper? Cliff Mars: Oh, I need him to collect stuff so he can be bigger. And I would rule New York! And there's nothing you can do to stop me! Spider-Man: Oh shut the heck up, I've stopped anyone before! Cliff Mars: Now is that how you talk to a villain? (Spider-Man leaps to attack Cliff Mars, but Cliff punches Spider-Man to the face, causing him to tumble back to the gang) Spider-Man: Well, so much for crime fighting and defeating Doc Ock. Ruby: Look! (TBA) Littlefoot: He's now out of control. Who knows where he'll go next? (Littlefoot and his friends sees the MetLife Building has a big hole of a shape of Chomper) Spider-Man: Chomper, what have you done? (Wild Arms is on top of a building with his arms tired) Wild Arms: Phew, my arms need a rest after my pull ups. Can Chomper do of these pull ups? I need to talk to him. Now. (Giant Chomper crashes through and and roars) Wild Arms: What the...? (Commercial Break) Act 3 (TBA) News Anchorman: We got a bit of Breaking News... There's a TBA (At the streets of Midtown...) NYC Man: NYC Woman: NYC Man: RUN!!! (Cera comes out of the door to see NYC people running and screaming) Cera: What's going on? Ducky: Spider-Man: Petrie: Hyp: Doofah: Cera: (The U.S. Army appear) U.S Solider: Target's been spotted. (The Army fired their guns. Chomperzilla continues rampaging) (Spider-Man web slings on a rooftop.) Spider-Man: Whoo! Swinging certified since 2002! Ruby: Foobie: Squeaks Loofah: Shorty: (Chomper throws a car) Spider-Man: Duck!!! (Spider-Man, Shorty, Ruby, Foobie, Loofah and Littlefoot ducks under the car) Littlefoot: Phew! Loofah: He just threw that car out of nowhere! Spider-Man: That was close. Littlefoot: Come on, we have to talk to Connors! (At Connors' Labortory) Curt Connors: Spider-Man?! Spider-Man: Listen, Chomper has grown a lot and is destroying Manhattan! Do you have a potion to stop him!? Curt Connors: Well, I don't have an Antidote, but I have only three potions to save him, Littlefoot: I'll take the potion, what are the three? Curt Connors: You can either turn into a large sharptooth and fight him, speak sharptooth language, or grow 500 ft big and fight him, which potion do you choose Littlefoot? Littlefoot: I can use sharptooth language. Dr. Connors: But I gotta tell ya... it wears off tomorrow. Good luck. (At the streets...) Mike: Oh, no. (On walkie) Broadway to Madison Ave. That T-Rex is destroying everything. It's bigger than I thought. We're gonna need a News Chopper, right away! NYC Male: NYC Male #2: Where's Spider-Man when you need him? NYC Female: News Chopper: NYC Man: Look! (NYC people sees Spider-Man web swinging and cheered.) NYC Man: He seem to appear from nowhere! News Anchorman: (Spider-Man lands in behind Wild Arms, who confronts Chomper) Wild Arms: Come on, sharptooth! At least shrink yourself. Spider-Man: Careful, Wild Arms. You'll make him even more angrier. Where's Ruby? Littlefoot: Sharpteeth Language Look! Ruby: Help! Jester: He's got Ruby! TBA Petrie: Well, not to mention him climbing the Empire State Building! Guido: (takes a picture on an iPhone) Wow! That's epic! Hyp: Pterano: Jessie: Your gonna need Etta and Ptreano, Spider-Man. Spider-Man: (Littlefoot hops on Etta's back.) Littlefoot: Sharptooth Language TBA. Etta: Laughs TBA (Spider-Man web slings as Etta, Ptreano, Petrie, Guido and Littlefoot, flies over the city wreckage to the Empire State Building) (TBA) Ruby: News Chopper: Looks like Spider-Man seems to TBA. Etta: (At the crowd...) Randy: Mike, is that King Kong? Mike: Randy: Rocky: Littefoot? Littlefoot?!! Garfield: Mike: Rocky: Garfield: D'oh! Randy: (At the top of the Empire State Building...) Ruby: (Spider-Man web slings to the top.) Ruby: Spider-Man! (Chomper reaches the top of the Empire State Building and roars.) Guido: Petrie: Spider-Man: Etta: Be careful. Littlefoot: Sharptooth Language (TBA) News Chopper: (TBA) Pterano: OK, do you guys have any ideas? Because I'm open for suggestions to knock that 50-foot sharptooth off the Empire State Building or having Young Littlefoot speak sharptooth language. Spider-Man: Guido: (TBA) Ruby: Oh, be quiet. You're nothing to be proud of. Etta: Stealing people's things, terrorize the city, and using Ruby as a weapon against us. Ruby: What's THIS? (Shows her jewel) This is a crime against the Shiny Stones! Chomper: (subtitles) What? Guido: Jester: (Chomper remembers a flashback) Chomper: Here, Ruby. TBA Ruby: Chomper: Ruby: I... I don't know what to say. This is just so generous. Kisses (Chomper's flashback ends) Ruby: Oh, what now? I suppose you'll be shrinking or something? (Chomper restores to normal) Jester: Chomper?! You're the rampaging Sharptooth?! (Chomper starts falling) Littlefoot: Sharptooth Language Chomper! Ptreano: Guys, hop on! (Petrie, Guido, Etta and Ptreano dives down to Chomper) Spider-Man: Can you go even faster?! Etta: Hang on! Jester: TO WHAT??? (Petrie, Guido, Etta and Ptreano flies down faster) Ptreano: Go, Spider! Spider-Man: Got him! (Spider-Man jumps off of Ptreano's back, catches Chomper and web slings at a building.) Spider-Man: Hold on, Chompy, it's gonna be a ride! Chomper: Thanks, Spider-Man. Etta: Well done, guys! (Spider-Man, Ruby, Littlefoot, Etta, Ptreano, Jester, Petrie, and Guido heads back to the gang, holding Chomper.) Gang: Cheering Ducky: They did it! They did, they did! Loofah: Wild Arms: No. It wasn't Spider-Man. It was the beauty that shrunk the beast. Loofah: (Spider-Man, Petrie, Guido, Etta, and Ptreano lands on the ground gently and Ruby, Littlefoot and Jester hop off.) Garfield: Yay, Spider-Man! Cera: Austin: Ed: Rocky: Hyp: Spider-Man: (puts Chomper down) Now, Chomper, you can't go around the city, taking things that don't belong to you. What kind of dinosaur are you? Chomper: Sorry, Spidey. I've wanted things that I really want. Now I don't have any. Sniffles Spider-Man: Chomper: Wild Arms: Chomper I feel so happy I want everyone to see It's like the bright circle is shining inside of me Wild Arms I felt left out So I decided to see if I could have a Sharptooth be friends Ruby But we're your friends Spider-Man We want you here with us too Chomper And I'm so glad to be with all of you I feel so happy I want everyone to see It's like the bright circle is shining inside me Guido & Ruby join in I feel so happy I want everyone to see It's like the bright circle is shining inside of me All Feel so Happy! Chomper: Wild Arms: Littlefoot: Sharptooth Language Hi. Wild Arms: AAAAAGGHH!!! (Ducks behind a car) Loofah: Dad, it's just Littlefoot. Dr. Connors: Oh, I forgot to mention it wears off tomorrow. Wild Arms: Oh. Laughs It was just a longneck speaking sharptooth-ese. Laughing (The Gang starts laughing) (Ending Theme) Category:The Land Before Time Category:Transcripts